The Jealousy Game
by RachieFly
Summary: Korra and Mako are getting married, but their having trouble with the guest list. Mako wants to invite his ex to the wedding, but Korra doesn't agree. This starts up a minor argument about who's more jealous out of the two. So they decide to invite their ex's, Asami and Tahno, to dinner to see...
1. Guest List

"Are you finished with your list yet, Mako?"

"I think so." He said before taking a sip from his bottled water.

Korra's eyes widened as she scanned his list. "This is over a hundred people."

"Yeah."

"First of all, how do you know all these people? And secondly, we can't afford all these people."

"Think about it differently." He said. "More people equal more gifts."

Korra and Mako were currently at their home, making guest lists and going over them in anticipation for their wedding day. They had been engaged for just a few months and both were pretty eager about the wedding. To prepare for it, they decided to spend this day going over a few things. They started off with the guest list since they figured that could be done pretty easily. They were mistaken of course…

Mako moved closer on the couch to Korra and stretched out his legs. He flashed a smile at her as he drank his water again.

Korra smiled but shook head. "No Mako, that won't work; some of these people have to go."

Mako shrugged. "Alright, fine."

"Toza, Bolin, Mr. Hiroshi, Tenzin..." Korra read some of the names off his list. "…Amon? Are you serious?"

"Yes?"

"The evil guy with the mask that we defeated a few years back and sent to prison? That Amon?"

"Again I say, yes."

"What would possess you to put him on your list?" The Avatar was flabbergasted.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he brought us closer together with the whole Avatar State and near death experience thing...he made me realize how much I care about you..." Mako stared into Korra's eyes as he spoke. "...and that's one more person that'll bring a gift."

Korra rolled her eyes at the last part of his sentence. "Mako, he has to go."

Mako reached over, grabbed her list and looked at it. "Fine…but if Amon goes then so must she." He pointed to a name on her list.

Korra grinned. "Jinora?"

"Yeah, she's not on my list; I still don't see why she has to go anyway."

"How about because she's Avatar Aang's granddaughter...which, if you look at it closely, means she's kinda my granddaughter..."

"Doesn't matter; I told you before, she's been hanging out with Skoochy too long. She's starting to pick up his bad habits; I saw her steal something."

"You will never let her live that down, will you? She's young and just having fun, just because she stole food with Skoochy once doesn't mean she's a kleptomaniac."

"Well that's where she's headed, first its food, next it's your wedding ring." Mako shook his head. "I swear my wallet mysteriously went missing after she left the last time."

"Are you referring to the wallet you found in your other pants pocket?"

"…she snuck back in and put it back after she took a few dollars."

"Anyway…" Korra chuckled and went back to his list. "Hasook, Chief Beifong…Asami? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, what's wrong now?"

Mako stood up then and went to throw his empty bottle away. Korra stared at her fiancé incredulously without blinking. Mako refused to look at her as he threw the bottle in the garbage. He then grabbed another bottle of water from the refrigerator and leaned against the wall as he began to drink from it. Korra walked over and stood in front of him, demanding his attention.

"What's wrong?" She repeated his question. "I don't want your ex at _my_ wedding."

"Don't you mean our wedding?"

"Again, I don't want your ex at my wedding."

"Why not? Is somebody jealous?" He smirked and touched her nose.

She frowned and smacked his hand away. "This isn't about jealousy Mako and you know that. I don't see why she has to be invited."

"I don't see why she shouldn't." He took another sip from his water. "She was cool when me and you started dating and I think she'd be happy for us now…besides, more gifts."

"Forget the gifts…that's not right, Mako." She shook her head. "Because you know you'd have a problem if I invited my ex."

"Invite all of your ex's for all I care." He shrugged.

"How about I start with Tahno?"

"The pretty boy that wears eyeliner? I never understood why you dated him."

"He doesn't wear eyeliner and he was very sweet during our relationship."

"He was a manwhore." Mako chuckled lightly. "But I don't care, invite him if you want."

Mako, thinking the conversation was over, went and sat back down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started watching tv. Korra stood still for a moment and then, after a few seconds, grinned and walked over to the telephone.

"Alright then. I'll invite him to the wedding over dinner at…Benders Palace…yeah, they have good noodles and Tahno loves noodles."

She started dialing and Mako snapped his head in her direction.

"So, you've been keeping in contact with him?" He frowned. "You have his number and know what food he likes?"

Korra started laughing as she set the phone back down. "I haven't called Tahno in years and I just made that up about the noodles. I just wanted to show you that you would have a problem with it. You may be laid back but you're definitely the jealous one out of the two of us."

Mako turned his attention back to the television. "Whatever, you know that you'd throw a fit if I even hugged Asami."

He started flipping through channels and eventually Korra walked over and stood right in front of him.

"Yeah, right." She refused to move. "Let Tahno check me out or vice versus and you'll be all over him."

"Believe what you want." Mako tried to look around her.

"Alright Mako, if you're so sure lets have dinner with both of them and see."

He looked up at her. "You're blocking the television."

She snatched the remote and turned the tv off.

"Seriously, Korra?" He sighed. "I was watching that."

"What's wrong, afraid you'll end up losing this bet?" She smirked.

"Nope, I'm afraid I'll end up postponing our wedding."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be in jail and I'll be at Asami's funeral." He said.

"Ha-ha, funny." She said while pushing him playfully. "But I won't be murdering anybody. You should be more concerned about yourself."

"For what? I'm not jealous, never have been nor will I ever. There's no point in being jealous; what's mine is mine."

"We'll see." She said.

"Uh-huh."

"So we have a deal?"

"This is stupid," Mako sighed. "but if you'll give me the remote back, fine."

Korra watched as Mako held his hand out and she grinned. "I don't like your attitude; now you have to get the remote from me."

Mako stared at her. "Korra…"

Korra laughed as she took off running into another room. A smile tugged on Mako's lips as he remembered why he loved that woman so much in the first place. After a few seconds, he started after her, laughing as well.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. How was it? Did you like? If so, please click on the review button; it'd make my day. _

_For this story, Tahno still has his bending, there are phones/tv's, Mako and Korra are 25/24 years old…and Bender's Palace is a restaurant I made up…_


	2. Some Things Never Change

"Korra, I still don't see why you had to wear a dress."

"And I still don't see why I shouldn't have." She retorted.

"You're cheating," Mako continued to complain about his fiancée's attire. "That's not fair."

"Cheating?" Korra said as if she never heard the word before. "Bolin, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know," The earth bender chuckled. "but I think he might be jealous already."

Korra, Mako and Bolin were sitting in Bender's Palace, their local restaurant, waiting for Tahno and Asami to arrive. The night before, the engaged couple called their ex's and both happily agreed to get together. The plan was to eat and talk for half an hour or so and then afterwards they'd all go to see a movie.

Korra and Mako both agreed it'd be a good idea to bring Bolin along, that way he wouldn't be lonely and he could keep everything going fine just in case there was any tension. That's the one thing that remained the same with him over the many years; his fun-loving, optimistic and funny disposition. That's also the thing that Korra and Mako loved about him the most. But I digress...

Presently, Mako was resting his elbow on the table with his head in his hand. He wasn't a very patient person and it showed in his behavior and on his face. Korra was sitting next to him, a smile on her face and her hands in her lap. She was excited about her reunion with Tahno; it's been a few years since she's last seen him and she was also eager to prove Mako wrong about her being jealous. Bolin sat on the other side of Korra, paying more attention to Pabu than to them. Yes, the fire ferret remained with him all those years.

"I'm not jealous, don't encourage her, Bolin." The fire bender rolled her eyes. "She's cheating and she knows it; she doesn't even like dresses. She wore that just so Tahno would look at her."

"It really sounds to me like someone is jealous." Korra said in a sing song voice. "Nobody's cheating, Mako."

"Nobody wears a dress to Bender's Palace, Korra."

"First of all, were going to the movies afterwards and I want to look nice when we do." Korra explained, "And secondly, if I wanted to wear a dress to the dump, I could because it's my prerogative. You're the one who chose to come casual."

"So, I could've came here in just my boxers?"

"No."

"Why not? It's my prerogative and I'll look nice at the movies." Mako smirked.

"Yeah, but it's also against the law."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. In the end you'll see it was pointless because I'm not the jealous type."

"We'll see about that." Korra raised an eyebrow and then turned to Bolin. "Bolin, what do you think?"

"I think…you two should've just invited both Tahno and Asami to your wedding." He smiled. "More gifts."

"What is it with you two and gifts?"

"Don't you like free things?" Mako asked. "Besides, it could be money."

"Or a pet, which will be good because Pabu needs a girlfriend." Bolin said and then picked up the fire ferret next to him, on the table. "Don't you, Pabu? I know you're tired of being lonely."

The fire ferret just looked at him and then Bolin nodded his head for him.

"Some things never change…" Korra said with a smile.

"Have him date Naga, she's lonely too." Mako said with sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"Hey! That's a great idea! How I come I never thought of that?" Bolin beamed. "What do you think Pabu? Are you interested in interspecies dating?"

It was then that a scrawny man with thick glasses and nerdish clothes walked in the door. He had long black hair and looked about their age, and when the group looked at him, Mako smirked again.

"There's Tahno now." Mako laughed. "That's who I'm supposed to be jealous of?"

The man walked right past them and over to a different table and took a seat.

"He needs to clean his glasses if he can't see were sitting right here."

Korra pinched Mako and pointed to the door. "That's not Tahno, Mako…that's him."

Walking in was another man, but this one was the exact opposite of the scrawny man. He was tall, lean and had a pretty face that all the females in the restaurant had to stop and gaze at. Arrogance seemed to seep out of his pores as he walked, demanding attention. His eyes scanned the restaurant, winking at a few females in the process, and stopped on an ecstatic Korra.

"Korra?" He grinned as he walked over to her with open arms.

"Tahno!" Korra giggled like a school girl and gave him a big hug. Of course, it was to help maximize the jealousy level…and it worked.

Mako's face remained indifferent until he saw that the hug lasted longer than it should have. Then his frown deepened and for no specific reason he began making a small fire in his hand and played with it. Bolin looked at Tahno and smiled briefly before returning to his conversation with Pabu.

"How have you been?" Korra asked him when the embrace finally ended.

"Fine; same old, same old. Just doing my own thing as usual…and how about you?" He looked her up and down with a sly grin. "You look happy…and good."

Korra began to giggle again until Mako started coughing loudly for a long minute. Immediately, Tahno, Korra and Bolin stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Oh, excuse me, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, go on." Mako had a sarcastic type look on his face when he spoke.

"Oh, Tahno you remember Mako, right? He's my fiancé."

Tahno nodded. "Yeah, I remember him very well…he used to try so hard to beat me at Pro bending…but he always failed…"

Using his bending, Tahno then took some water from a nearby lady's drink and put out the fire in Mako's hand. If possible, the fire bender's frown deepened even more and Tahno's smirk slowly but surely turned into a laugh.

"I'm just messing with you, Mako. That's the past and this is the future. You're a lucky guy."

He stuck his hand out and Mako looked at his hand, but didn't shake it. Instead he shook the water off his hand and glared at him. "I know…nice to see you again, Tahno."

Tahno chuckled some more as he took his hand back and then patted Bolin on the back. "Bolin, right? The earth bender and Mako's brother. How's life treating you?"

"Better than before." Bolin said, a hint of seriousness in his voice. "Still doing the whole Pro bending thing?"

"Of course; I never lose..." He glanced at Mako. "Some things don't change..."

Mako clenched his teeth; he knew it was a good thing they brought Bolin because there was definitely going to be some tension. Tahno was getting underneath his skin already and the date hadn't even started yet.

"Mako?" A loud voice called suddenly, near the door.

All four party members looked back at the door and saw Asami standing there with a huge smile on her face, staring at Mako.

"Asami, hey." He said nonchalantly, with a smile and open arms.

Asami ran over to him gracefully and gave him a big hug while Korra, Tahno and Bolin watched. Mako grinned and looked her up and down when the embrace ended.

"Wow, Asami, you look even better than you did before, if that's possible."

She blushed and giggled a bit. "I could say the same thing about you...you went and grew yourself some facial hair and got some bigger muscles."

When Asami started to feel Mako's muscles, Korra caught the same coughing spells Mako just had.

"You okay, Korra?" Tahno and Bolin asked in unison.

Mako smirked. "Yeah, are you okay Korra?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, something was in my throat."

"Korra?" Asami walked over to her and gave her a small hug. "Long time no see."

"Yes, I wonder why." Korra forced a smile.

"Me too."

"Oh, Asami," Mako started, "you remember Bolin...and that's Tahno."

She walked over to Bolin first and gave him a hug. "Bolin? You grew up very nicely too."

Bolin smiled and flexed. "I try, I try."

"And you succeeded." She said before walking over to Tahno. "Hey...aren't you one of the Pro bending champions?"

"A fan?"

"One of the biggest!"

Tahno grinned but before he could respond, Mako spoke. "We should probably take a seat and order."

"Good idea." Bolin agreed while patting his stomach.

The group of five all quickly sat down at the table that Mako and Korra had already claimed for them. The waiter came by and took their order a few seconds after. That's when the conversation really got started.

"So, how's Pro bending going for you, Tahno?" Korra asked, as they waited.

"Excellent as usual; I took down the Red Sands Rabaroos single handedly in my last game. If things keep going the way they are I might be going to the Championship...again." Tahno said arrogantly.

"Really? That's awesome. I'll be watching you from my tv."

"I don't know; how can I be sure you're not off saving the world or doing some Avatar thing? I'll have to send you a free ticket so I can make sure you're watching." He slyly managed to get his arm around her shoulders as he spoke.

Before Korra could respond, Mako did with a forced smile. "Free _tickets._ Did you forget about me already?"

"Of course not, how could I forget about you, Mako? You can have a ticket as well." Tahno's voice seemed mocking.

"Make that three tickets." Bolin added.

"Yes, please send some free Pro bending Championship tickets to us…and by us I mean me, my brother and Korra…my fiancée…soon to be wife…and mother of my children…and grandmother of my children's children…"

The four other party members looked at Mako.

"Okay…"

Asami cleared her throat. "You know, Mako is pretty athletic too."

"He used to be; he's gotten lazy over the years." Korra smirked.

"Lazy? Mako? No, I can't believe it, not with all these muscles."

She put her hands on Mako's arms again which didn't get by Korra at all. In fact, it was beginning to irk her.

"Okay, well we can talk without touching."

Asami chuckled again as she removed her hand from Mako's arms slowly, taking the time to slide her hands down his arm. That also didn't get by Korra but she forced herself to bite her tongue that time.

"Yeah, I don't know what Korra's talking about." Mako scoffed. "I'm as athletic as I was 7 years ago."

Asami spoke. "I'm sure...I mean back then you were great at Pro-bending...on and off the field."

"On and off the field?" Korra looked at Mako. "What does that mean, Mako?"

Mako stayed silent for a minute. "I…don't remember…I'm not recalling..."

"You don't?" Asami asked, surprised. "You used to call it pro-bending off the field because you said there were 'zones' and 'tiebreakers' and even…"

"Where is that food?" Mako asked suddenly. "Getting hungry over here…"

"You remember now?" Asami asked, oblivious to the tone in Mako's voice.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Mako mumbled.

Bolin started laughing, but he was the only one. Tahno stared at Mako, an amused and mocking smile on his face. Korra, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"You'll have to tell me all about it later, Mako." Korra said.

"Why? Is someone…I don't know…jealous?" He grinned a little.

"Not at all; it just sounded…interesting."

Mako sighed heavily; the way she said interesting suggested that he would end up sleeping on the couch that night.

"Yeah, very interesting. You'll have to tell me about it sometime too." Bolin said as his laughter died down, only to receive a glare from his brother.

Tahno spoke then. "If you think that's interesting, you should hear about the private lessons I gave Korra."

Bolin, Asami and Mako, not expecting that, raised an eyebrow as they turned to Korra, who was blushing involuntarily.

"Whoa, they don't want to hear about that." She said quickly, bringing another chuckle out of Tahno.

"I do." Bolin said and when they looked at him, he cleared his throat. "I mean, Pabu does..."

Tahno turned back to the Avatar. "Are you sure? It was pretty interesting to me...in fact, I'd like to give you some more private lessons in Pro-bending if you still need help...because I know Mako isn't the best at it."

He seemed to have almost whispered the last part into Korra's ear which only made her blush furiously even more. Fire flashed in Mako's eyes and it took everything in his power to contain the rage boiling in him.

"You were right earlier Tahno; some things just don't change...like the fact that you're still a manwhore. Maybe you'd still have Korra today if you weren't."

"Low blow...low blow..." Bolin mumbled.

Tahno's face dropped but after a few seconds he was grinning again, as if Mako's words hadn't affected him. He was going to say something else that probably would've gotten underneath the fire benders skin, but was interrupted.

"So what happened when the elephant stepped on a grape?" The earth bender said suddenly. "Come on, guess…"

Nobody spoke at first, the tension was still thick in the air but eventually Asami did.

"The grape got squashed?"

"No…the grape let out a little whine." Bolin started laughing. "A little wine, get it?"

Asami started laughing too and soon after, Korra and it wasn't long before the last two guys were chuckling.

"I should go into comedy." Bolin said when the laughter died down.

"Yeah, you should." Asami agreed.

"Asami," Tahno said suddenly. "you said you're a fan of Pro-bending…have you ever played?"

"No, I'm not a bender." She said a bit sadly. "I wish I was though; I've been a fan ever since I was little."

"So what do you do?"

"My father owned the Sato Mobile Company; so I'm running that now. However, I want to be a professional singer one day…but for now, I'll just keep handing out demo tapes."

"You didn't tell me that." Mako looked back at Asami curiously. "I always knew you could be a singer, but no…you said you really wanted to take over the business, remember?"

"Yeah, I thought I did," Asami giggled. "but it's hard work."

Mako chuckled too. "Do you have a demo tape on you? I'd love to play it in the car."

"I was going to say the same thing; it seems like you have a nice voice." Tahno commented.

Bolin grinned. "And don't forget about me and Pabu."

Asami beamed. "I have some in my car, when we leave to go to the movies I can get you guys one."

"I sing too." Korra blurted out suddenly.

They all looked at her.

"I mean, um, Tahno you heard me sing before, right?"

"You mean outside the bedroom? I'm joking, I'm joking." Tahno thought about it for a second. "Right, right; you had the voice of an angel. Do you still sing?"

"Not really, you know, may be in the shower or when I hear a song."

Mako rolled his eyes just as the waiter brought their order to the table. She set five bowls of Flameo Noodles on the table and then a basket of bread sticks. They each started to dig in immediately and all was silent until Tahno noticed Korra dipping a bread stick in blue cheese.

"Korra," He started. "you still like your bread sticks with blue cheese?"

"Yeah, well, you know something's never change."

"She used to always eat her bread sticks with blue cheese when we were dating." Tahno explained and grabbed a bread stick and dunked it in the blue cheese. "And I used to feed them to her like this."

Before Korra could object, he fed her the bread stick. After chewing a little, she ended up nodding satisfied. Mako frowned and snatched the bread basket.

"That was a long time ago, she's a big girl now...and I happen to know, that she likes them plain." He held out a bread stick. "Open up, Korra."

"But…" She was still chewing.

"Open up, Korra." He said again.

She sighed and reluctantly opened up and Mako jammed the bread stick in her mouth. She coughed a bit before chewing again.

"Well, when she was dating me she liked them with blue cheese." Tahno snatched the bread basket back.

Mako snatched the basket again and glared at him. "Well, she's not dating you anymore is she?"

Korra would've said something then but she had one too many breadsticks in her mouth.

"How about you guys feed me? There's a better solution; I liked them plain and with blue cheese." Bolin suggested.

"You know, Mako used to like his bread sticks with ranch." Asami said, dipping a stick in the ranch.

"Yeah and I still do." The fire bender let the basket go and sat back.

"And do you still like it to be fed to you too?" Asami asked as she slowly fed him a bread stick.

Korra nodded. "Oh, I see how this is…Tahno another stick please."

"Absolutely." He pulled the basket closer to him and dipped a stick in the blue cheese and fed her.

"Asami?" Mako said.

Asami nodded and then fed Mako a stick and they all continued to do it, even switching so that Mako was feeding Asami and Korra was feeding Tahno, until all the sticks were gone. They even tried to do the same thing with the noodles. Afterwards they just sat there, full, in complete silence (well all excpet Bolin, who sat there full and unhappy nobody was feeding him) until Tahno broke it with laughter.

"What's funny?" Korra asked.

"Do you remember when me and you stole money from our random shop in town?" He laughed at the memory. "And then used the money to buy a bunch of Flameo Instant Noodle boxes…"

"Really?" Mako asked incredulously. "Korra stole money?"

"No…I'm not recalling that…" Korra denied it with a guilty face. "You must be confusing me with someone else."

"No! You have to remember that; it was one of our more fun experiences. Besides, you were the one to come up with the idea and you convinced me."

Korra's eyes widened but she didn't speak. She knew she was going to hear it from Mako later on about that. He was going to be calling her a klepto for months…

"Me and Mako had some crazy times as well." Asami cut in. "I remember when we drank so much that…"

"Oh my goodness, we need to get to the theater or we'll miss our movie." Mako stood up suddenly, not giving her time to finish.

"Awe, I wanted to hear the story!" Bolin huffed. "Mako doesn't usually drink too much..."

Korra and Tahno stared at him for a few seconds before blinking and standing up as well.

"Okay," Tahno said, hugging Korra and starting to leave. "I'll meet you all over there."

Korra nodded. "Okay, Tahno, see you."

"Same here." Asami said with a small smile as she headed to her own car.

Mako and Korra walked to their car in complete silence, well they were silent but Bolin wasn't.

It was going to be a long ride to the theater.

* * *

_How was that update? Was it good? I hope you laughed and enjoyed reading it. Please review if you can; reviews make me want to update faster! Love you guys forever and always!_


	3. Playing The Game

There was nothing but silence in the car during the first few minutes, not even Bolin was speaking. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and the soon to be married couple seemed to be brooding.

Bolin took notice that Korra was tapping her hands together somewhat aggressively and that his brother had a tight grip on the steering wheel. And he wasn't too much liking the sharp and quick turns Mako was making. Maybe it was time for the earth bender to work his magic and better their moods.

"So…Pabu told me this really funny joke not too long ago…"

The Avatar spoke suddenly. "On and off the field, Mako? What was that about?"

"Me?" Mako turned to her with the same aggressiveness. "What about your 'private lessons' with Tahno?"

Or maybe it was time for Bolin to just sit back and relax for now…

Korra blushed. "He was just teaching me Pro-bending."

"Yeah, I bet he is a pro at bending…bending people over."

"And what's up with that? Why were you starting trouble by calling him a manwhore?"

"Are you kidding me? He was totally flirting with you…and he questioned my manhood!" Mako growled and then imitated Tahno's voice. "'I'd like to give you some more private lessons in Pro-bending if you still need help…because I know Mako isn't the best at it.'"

"I knew you were jealous."

"Don't make me laugh. You were the jealous one; you looked like you were about to rip Asami's trachea out her neck when she felt my muscles."

"What muscles?"

"Oh, so now you're insulting me?" Mako scoffed. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"You're a bad idea." Korra mumbled and crossed her arms like a defiant child.

"That's what I tried to tell him a while ago!" Bolin agreed.

Mako gritted his teeth and made another quick and sharp turn, that made Bolin's heart rate pick up speed.

"Nevermind, you're a good idea, Mako…"

"And you are the jealous one!" Korra continued the argument. "You yelled at Tahno and practically jammed a bread stick down my throat…which, by the way, did not feel good at all."

"He fed you! What was I supposed to do? Encourage him?" Mako turned and glared at his fiancée.

"…Mako…maybe you should keep both eyes on the road…you know, for safety…I like being safe…" Bolin said softly.

"No, but you didn't have to have Asami feed you!"

"Why not? I like my bread sticks with ranch!"

"You're impossible."

The person behind Mako blew their horn at him, which only caused the fire bender to stick his head out the window and yell 'Jerkbender!'. Korra was unfazed, still glaring at Mako but Bolin was staring at him, wide eyed.

"…I think you have a little road rage.."

Mako turned to Korra again as he sped off with no concern of the speed limit. "And what about that whole stealing money thing from a random shop with Tahno?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right; Tahno said it was your idea." Mako made an incredulous face. "I can't believe you…forget Skoochy, you're probably who Jinora picked up her kleptomaniac ways from."

"Get off your high horse, Mako! Like you've never stolen something before…besides, I was young and bored."

"Young and bored? Go play a game. Go for a swim. Go to the zoo. You don't go steal!" Mako said. "And how were you bored anyway? You're the Avatar, for goodness sake! You could've been off saving the world or talking to Aang or something."

He swerved for no good reason causing Bolin to grab Pabu and close his eyes.

"Spirits, please don't let me die like this…"

"Forget that! Let's talk about you wanting little miss perfect singer's demo tape." Korra imitated Mako's voice then, but it sounded more like a Barney's voice. "Do you have a demo tape? I'd love to play it in the car."

"I was being nice…and I don't sound like that!"

Another swerve. Another horn.

"Pabu, if we don't make it out, I want you to know that you were my best friend…"

"I always said you could be a singer." Korra continued her imitation.

"I said I was being nice. What did you want me to say? 'I know you suck, burn all your demos and spare yourself the emotional pain?'"

"There's a start."

Mako gripped the wheel even tighter. "You're impossible."

Korra snorted. "Bolin, what do you think?"

Bolin reopened his eyes slowly and took his time answering her question. He wasnt quite sure what to say. "I think maybe your both jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!" The couple responded in unison.

"Okay, how about this…how about we stop talking until we get to the movies?" The earth bender suggested. "If we ever get there without being pulled over…or dying…"

"I've got a better idea! Let's all just stop talking until we get to the movies." Korra growled.

"Fine." Mako said, a little angry.

"Fine." Korra repeated.

"…that's kinda what I just said…but okay…"

There was then, again, nothing but silence in the car, which Bolin was grateful for. However the tension was still there and it showed by Korra's resumed tapping of the hands and by Mako's crazy driving. Eventually, though, they made it to the theater and saw Tahno and Asami waiting in the front for them.

As soon as Bolin got out of the car and into the movies, he dropped to his knees and began kissing the ground.

"I'm alive! Safety…finally to safety, I love you safety…I'm so happy I'm alive…"

Tahno stared at the earth bender, an amused smile still plastered on his face, and then turned to the couple. "It took you guys a while to get here…we were starting to think you bailed on us."

"Sorry, it's Mako's fault." Korra blamed him immediately. "He decided to drive like a maniac and get us a ticket."

"It was an accident," The fire bender hissed. "I didn't realize I was over the speed limit."

"How could you not?" Bolin asked incredulously.

Before anybody else had the chance to question or say anything else to Mako, the fire bender walked forward. "Let's not waste time; what movie did you all want to see?"

"Something funny!" Bolin shouted louder than needed.

"Oh, something romantic!" Asami voiced her opinion.

"How about something scary?" Tahno suggested, a sly grin on his face.

"Good idea Tahno, I vote scary." Korra said, staring directly at her fiancée.

"Asami doesn't want to see something scary." Mako said, looking back at her.

"Actually, I change my mind, I do." She said with a smile. "Scary is always awesome and there's bound to be romance somewhere in it."

Mako sighed, irritated Korra and Tahno got their way. "Fine."

"It'll be okay Mako, I'll protect you if you're scared." Asami teased and grabbed hold of his arm.

Fire flared in Korra's eyes but she suppressed her urges to burn her to a crisp. She hadn't even noticed Tahno had moved right beside her.

"And I'll protect you." He whispered to the Avatar, startling her a bit.

"Awe…what about me? I don't want to see scary…who's there to protect me?" Bolin whined a bit. "And don't say Pabu…he'll be scared too…"

The group chose a random scary movie, paid for it (and a few snacks) and then went in to take their seats. They each agreed to sit in the far back to get a better view, however the seating arrangement became a problem.

Bolin sat down near the end, placing Pabu on the left side of him and on the right side sat Korra. Mako went to sit next to her but Tahno sat in the seat before him with another sly grin. Not wanting to sit next to Tahno, Mako allowed Asami to and then sat on the other side of her. As you could see, some people were happy with the arrangements while others weren't.

Not long after, the room darkened without warning and Asami immediately leaned closer to Mako.

"The dark really gets to me sometimes…" She said softly.

"Understandable." The fire bender nodded.

"Shhhhh!" Korra shushed them even though they weren't loud. "Some of us are trying to watch the movie."

Mako glared at her. "The movie hasn't even started yet."

"Yeah, well, when it does, I want to be able to hear it."

Mako rolled his eyes and ignored her while Asami just chuckled to herself at their bickering. Korra frowned and leaned back in attempt to keep her eyes on the two, however, Tahno leaned back, blocking her view. He grinned at her and managed to get his arm around her shoulder as before.

"Korra, I just realized I haven't asked you about yourself. How's life treating you?" He said in his smooth voice.

She smiled. "Good for the most part. Now that Amon's no longer a threat, life's been really good. "

"That's good to hear. I could say the same…if I had someone on my arm as beautiful as you."

Korra was thankful for the darkness then because if it wasn't, Tahno would've seen her blush again. She was beginning to question herself; why did she keep blushing involuntarily? Maybe it was his voice…

"Oh, well thanks…but I'm sure you have plenty of girls fawning over you."

"Oh, I do; especially since I'm Pro-bending champ." He started playing with her hair innocently. "But I said 'as beautiful as you'…."

Korra was flattered but she was about to tell him that maybe he should back up a bit. He was getting a bit too close and a bit too touchy…

Bolin spoke before she could though. "Psst, Korra…I think Mako wants your attention…he's staring over here like an angry Komodo-Rhino…"

Korra looked and saw Mako was staring at her furiously. Korra then saw that Asami seemed to be even closer to him, almost lying her head against his chest. This made Korra glare at him back and then she turned away from him and back to Tahno.

"Thanks Tahno, I appreciate that." She said louder than needed.

Suddenly Mako excused himself to Asami and stood up with fire in his eyes. He walked over, grabbed Korra's arm and pulled her with him as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked.

"Bathroom." Mako grumbled.

"Together? Is now really an appropriate time?" Bolin raised an eyebrow.

The fire bender didn't respond but instead, yanked his fiancée all the way to where the snacks were being sold. When he got there, he let her arm go and glared at her with the intensity of the sun. Korra made a face and then jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

"What's your problem?"

"Why are you letting him touch you?" Mako demanded, not caring who heard their conversation.

"Because I can," She yelled right back at him. "Why does it bother you? Asami touched you and I didn't say anything."

Mako stared at her for a few seconds before lowering his voice. "Is that the game you want to play, Korra? Because I guarantee you won't win."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it how you want…but I'm warning you, you're not the only one who can play this jealousy game."

Korra made another face. "Challenge accepted."

"You brought this on yourself." Mako pointed at her.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before turning away and storming back to their movie. When they made it in, the other three party members seemed to be able to feel the tension between them...especially when they both sat back down in their seats with a 'thud'. They hadn't even noticed the movie had started.

"I take it you're bathroom experience wasn't as good as you hoped..." Bolin said in a soft voice to the couple.

"Korra, are you okay?" Tahno asked, face full of mock concern; he knew what was really going on. "You look mad. What happened at the bathrooms?"

Her thoughts still elsewhere, Korra didn't hear him completely. "...huh? Yeah, bathrooms...bad plumbing...no toilet paper..."

Asami resumed her spot on Mako when he sat down. "What's wrong? Did something happen at the bathroom?"

"No," The fire bender exhaled deeply and tried to think of something to excuse his frustrations. "it's just that all the stalls were full and stuff...no soap at the sink..."

"Oh...well, try not to leave again; the movie started and I had no one to hold onto..." She grinned at him as she latched onto his arm.

Mako smirked at her after a few seconds. "I thought you were supposed to be the one protecting me."

"That's true...well how about I meet you halfway and say we'll protect each other?"

She snuggled up against him and Mako would've told her that she was kinda pushing the limit with all the touching and stuff...but Korra just had to insist on playing this jealousy game, so he didn't. He was going to win and prove her to be more jealous and Korra was going find that out the hard way.

Instead, Mako smiled at her again. "Deal."

Korra's eye twitched as she listened to their interaction and then she gritted her teeth. He was not going to win this game...she wouldn't let him...

Tahno, seeing the perfect opportunity to make a move, was about to but Korra spoke to him first.

She leaned closer to him. "So Tahno, what's this movie about anyway?"

He grinned. "Basically a serial killer is on the loose and the police try to figure out who and where he is before he kills everyone in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, it sounds scary." Korra said just as the serial killer killed some random guy on the street. "...and looks it too...you have to keep me close just in case I get scared, Tahno."

She said the last part for Mako's benefit of course, but she couldn't see him clenching his teeth and fists.

"In case you get scared?" Bolin looked at her incredulously and shivered. "The movie is called 'The Earth-Bender Serial Killer'...how do you think I feel?"

Korra's eyes got low as she watch Bolin stare at the big screen while squeezing the life out of the fire ferret in his hands. "Um...Bolin..."

Without warning, the earth bender leaned over and latched himself onto the Avatar's arm. "Ah! ...hold me Korra..."

Korra couldn't help but chuckle. "Bolin, you're over exaggerating; it's just a movie."

"You say that now, but when you find my body in his hideout then you'll be sorry..." Another killing scene came on and Bolin released Korra's arm and covered his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Bolin?" Mako and Korra said at the same time, a bit concerned.

The earth bender suddenly used his powers to help him get out of the theater quicker. He ran to the bathroom where he proceeded to regurgitate his noodles.

Tahno rolled his eyes. "Awe, come on, put on your big boy pants."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Mako hissed at him.

"It looks like someone else needs to put on his big boy pants too." Tahno smirked.

"Listen you..."

"Leave him alone Mako, he was just joking around." Korra cut him off as she leaned onto Tahno again. "If you have a problem, move."

Mako glared at her again but then nodded. "Okay, I will...come on Asami, I know those two water benders are being loud and obnoxious so let's move down a few rows."

Korra silently cursed herself for giving the suggestion and watched in frustration as her fiance and his ex moved away from them.

"Glad they moved," Tahno whispered to her. "more alone time for us..."

"Yeah, because we need more time without Mako acting like a jealous cow-hippo." Korra said, much louder than a whisper.

"Ignore them, Asami...some people just don't know how to act in a theater..." Mako said as he helped Asami sit down, unnecessarily.

Korra fumed and sat back, leaning against Tahno as she racked her brain, trying to think of stuff to do that would really get to Mako. As she did that, Mako grinned to himself, knowing he was turning the tables in his favor.

Oh my goodness...who was going to win this game?

* * *

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all those reviews! I would've responded to each of them individually but I got lazy, sorry! But you guys are awesome for all those reviews! You make want want to update faster! I know this chapter may seem a bit slow and nothing much really happened but don't worry, it's just a set up for the next chapter...the next one is going to be really good, trust me. I loves you guys! :)_


	4. Something Special

"I don't even remember why I left you in the first place, Tahno."

"I love the smell of your hair, Asami."

"Apparently, Mako likes the smell of dirt."

"And apparently, Korra forgot he was a manwhore."

"Ignore him Tahno; only jealous guys use insults like that."

"And ignore Korra, Asami; only jealous females throw popcorn at their husbands for no apparent reason."

Mako and Korra went back and forth with each other like that the whole movie, leaving Tahno and Asami caught in the crossfire...but they weren't complaining about it. In fact, they enjoyed the crossfire because in meant they'd be a little closer to their ex's, physically and verbally.

By the time the movie was over, Mako was covered in random snacks that Korra had thrown at him and denied. Korra was frustrated because Asami seemed to be touching Mako more than necessary. Asami was giggling because a jealous Korra was a funny Korra and because Mako seemed to be even closer to her. Tahno had his usual smirk on his face and you could tell he was planning something. Bolin was in the bathroom again because he couldn't keep his food and snacks down while watching that movie.

"It's not too late, would you guys like to go bowling or something?" Asami suggested, as the stopped near the snack area.

"That sounds good." Mako agreed.

"Excuse us." The Avatar pulled Mako aside suddenly.

The fire bender glared at her. "What's the problem?"

"You mean aside from all the flirting you're doing with Asami?"

"No, I meant aside from the fact that you've acted like an immature child this whole evening."

"Immature?" Korra repeated incredulously. "How?"

Mako frowned and then pulled some popcorn and jelly beans out of his hair and collar.

She rolled her eyes and moved on. "I think it's time for us to go home."

"And why's that?"

"It's getting dark...and besides, Mako you have some moving to do."

"Moving?"

"Yeah, moving your covers and pillow into the living room because your new bed is going to be the couch for a long time."

Mako glared at her again for a bit longer before walking back over to Tahno and Asami.

"So, is that a yes for bowling?" Tahno asked.

"Actually, it's a no." Korra answered before Mako could. "It's pretty late and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Awe, that's too bad." Tahno put his arm around Korra. "I really wanted to spend more time with you..."

Mako narrowed his eyes and then turned to Asami. "But we can go bowling some other time if you want."

She wrapped her arm around his waste and smiled. "I'd like that."

Korra fumed and it took everything in her power not to attack Asami. Instead she bit her lip and then moved closer to Tahno.

"Yeah, and we can go do something else, Tahno."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know...whatever you'd like."

"_Whatever _I'd like?" He raised his eyebrows.

Mako clenched his teeth. "So, I guess it's time to part ways...now."

"Awe...I wanted to say bye to Bolin..." Asami said suddenly.

"Oh right," The fire bender remembered his brother. "he might be a while though..."

"I'll wait."

Tahno suddenly yawned and stretched. "Well, just tell him I said bye for me."

"Going so soon?" Korra asked immediately; the last thing she wanted to do was to be standing alone with Mako and Asami. She'd definitely lose the game then.

"It's like you said; it's getting pretty late...and I have to practice tomorrow, you know," He glanced at Mako. "since I am the Pro-bending champ and all."

Mako rolled his eyes and Asami just smiled.

"Oh well...okay...I guess..." Korra racked her brain for any excuse to make him stay a little longer but found none. So she just hugged him instead, much to Mako's chagrin.

"...can't leave without a goodbye hug." She smiled as she embraced him.

Tahno grinned and then leaned closer to her face. "How about a goodnight kiss too?"

Before Korra could laugh it off or object, Tahno pulled her face to his and gave her a long smooch on the lips.

Korra's eyes shot open as big as plates and she immediately tried to push Tahno off of her. However, it took him a few seconds before he finally let her face go and pulled back. The Avatar blushed, embarrassed, and then she looked at him as if he was an alien. She backed up a bit and then narrowed her eyes.

"Hey!" She said and then punched him in the chest one time.

"What?" He replied with a grin, rubbing the spot she hit him in as if it hurt.

Without hesitation, Mako stormed over to them, a hostile look on his face. He pulled Korra back behind him and then grabbed Tahno by the collar. Tahno, however, still acted as if he had no clue what the problem was.

"What?" He repeated. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mako cocked his fist back, preparing to knock Tahno into the next life but Korra grabbed his arm.

A guilty look was on her face. "Mako don't…it was my fault; I shouldn't have been leading him on." She turned back to Tahno. "Tahno, I think it's time for you to go."

Mako gritted his teeth and reluctantly let him go. "I know it's time for you to go."

"Leave? But I could've sworn you didn't want me to leave a second ago." He asked in mock confusion. "Did I read the signals wrong?"

Korra looked down, silently regretting trying to make Mako jealous by getting close with Tahno.

"You've overstayed your welcome." Mako said, a deep frown still prominent on his face.

"But this is a public place…"

Fire appeared in Mako's hands without warning. "You're leaving…and the only thing left to discuss about it is whether you're going alone…or with my assistance."

"Okay…fine, fine…" A smirk still on his face, Tahno held his hands up in defeat and back away a bit. "…but if I leave, Korra's coming with me."

Korra looked at him as if he had two heads. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Tahno."

"Or so you think…"

"Korra saved you from the last punch but she won't stop my fury this time." The fire bender threatened. "Go…now!"

"Whatever you say." A fake look of fear crossed his face.

Tahno then did a water bending move with his hands, which struck the other two as odd, and then started to walk out. Before the couple could say anything, Korra started following Tahno..

"What?" A confused look crossed Korra's face. "How…?"

"Korra?" Mako looked at her, confused as well.

Tahno snickered as he walked down the steps, his hands still moving in the air. Korra, on the other hand, looked scared and confused, and her voice seemed even more distressed.

"I can't control my body…what is this? Mako…help..." She struggled to break free but it was to no avail.

Mako was unsure what was going on but he knew somehow, someway, Tahno was responsible for it.

"Tahno, stop whatever it is you're doing!"

The waterbender continued walking. "Make me..."

With all his built up fury, Mako prepared to unleash it all on Tahno. Unfortunately he only got a few flames out before he was stopped in his tracks; Tahno did another waterbending move with his other hand and for some reason Mako couldn't move. It was as if his body wasn't under his control anymore. Asami, seeing trouble close to her, backed up and went to hide.

"Heh, you always were a sore loser." Tahno smirked.

"What are you doing to me...?" Mako demanded as he struggled as well. "Why can't I move?"

"Well, you know how 70% of your blood is made up of water? Yeah, I'm bending that. I also have control of your organs and whatnot...it's called blood-bending." Tahno explained casually, as if it was everyday talk. "Just a little trick I picked up over the years...how else do you think I remained Pro-bending champ for 8 years straight?"

"Let us go...or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Mako? You're in no position to be making demands or threats."

The fire bender just clenched his teeth as Tahno forced him to his knees. A few years back, Korra would've been mad and calling him every name in the book, which would've been to no avail...but now she knew that was the wrong approach. She'd heard stories of Blood-bending but never seen it in person and never had it done on her. Now she realized how serious it was and how delicate of a situation she was in.

She absolutely despised being helpless and weak...but she had no choice for now; so she was going to play nice instead of act tough. Because once she got free...hell hath no fury...

"Tahno...what do you want?"

The Blood-bender smirked at Korra. "Why, you of course."

"...you can't keep us like this forever."

"And when I get free you're going to regret it." Mako spoke.

"Eat dirt." Tahno forced his head to the ground and then turned back to Korra. "That's true Korra, which is why I plan to have Mako take a dive off the watch tower."

"What?" The engaged couple said in unison, alarmed.

"Yeah, you see...we kissed and because of my marvelous lips, you remembered our beautiful history and decided to run away with me...I tend to have that effect on women...and poor Mako here was so distressed and heartbroken that he said he couldn't live without you and he jumped off the watch tower." Tahno explained. "What do you think? Pretty good, if I do say so myself..."

Mako was silent; what could he say or do?

Korra's eyes grew huge again and for a second, fear filled her heart. She couldn't let that happen...she wouldn't let that happen...

"Well, let's go get this over with; me and Korra have big things to do tonight..."

"Tahno, wait...I'll go with you willingly...just let Mako go..."

Tahno smirked; things were going just as planned. Of course, he wasn't really going to kill Mako; he wasn't stupid. If he did something like that Korra might end up in the Avatar State or something and he'd end up decapitated. He just made that story up and made it sound plausible, in hopes that Korra would say something like that. Now all that was left was for Mako to agree...

"No." The fire bender said without hesitation.

"And in return Mako will leave us alone..." Korra said making intense eye contact with Mako.

"Hmm," Tahno pretended to think about it. "that would make things simpler...less blood on my hands...but does Mako agree to these terms...?"

"No."

"No?" Korra and Tahno repeated.

"No."

"You'd rather plummet to your death?" Tahno narrowed his eyes.

"Mako..."

"I said no...despite the way things may have looked tonight, I love Korra and I always will. We've been through a lot together, good and bad, and I wouldn't trade her or the time we've spent together for the world." He paused and looked at Korra. "So asking me to watch her go off with a manwhore like you, against her will, is a waste of breath...because the answer was and will forever be no."

Korra stared at him in awe; Mako wasn't the overly affectionate type of guy, so hearing that made her realize why she was marrying him again in the first place. She loved him.

Tahno gritted his teeth in pure frustration; his objective was to break them apart...not bring them closer together, which is what it looked like was happening. Tahno was losing...no, he wasn't supposed to lose...he never lost...

Without warning, he forced Mako to his feet and then threw him against the wall.

"No!" Korra yelled and then Mako thew her behind the snack bar.

The water bender then laughed and continued to smash Mako into the wall. "I'm going to win! I always win!"

Suddenly a big boulder like rock hit Tahno in the back, causing him to lose his hold on Mako and fall to the floor. Tahno shook off the pain and turned to see Bolin standing there, a grin on his face.

"Not today." The earth bender said, crossing his arms. "Who's the sore loser now?"

Tahno used his water bending to take the soda from the machine and then he turned into into ice shards. He proceeded to shoot the many dagger like icicles at Bolin, but the earth bender quickly made a rock wall to block the attacks. Once the attack was over, the earth wall fell back down to the floor.

"Try again."

"Okay." Tahno then began bending Bolin's blood and forced him towards the exit. "How about you take a little stroll into oncoming traffic?"

Bolin's eyes widened immediately. "Well, actually I'd prefer not too; I was told not to play in traffic...Mako, Korra help!"

"Let him go!" Mako demanded as he stood up slowly but surely. He was bleeding and obviously hurt but he still managed to throw some flames towards Tahno.

The flames were dodged and Mako then moved his hands in preperation of shooting lightning. Tahno caught on quick however, and at the last second he moved Bolin so that he was standing in front of him like a shield.

"Ah!" Bolin shrieked when he saw the lightning.

Without thinking or looking, Mako moved his hand just in time so that it'd miss his brother. Unfortunately, the lightning struck Korra, who had just stood up, in the leg.

"Ah!" She yelped in pain.

"Korra!" Once Mako realized he'd hit her, he started over to her.

"Not so fast."

Bolin suddenly ran and jumped on top of his Mako, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, bro, I'm really sorry." Bolin said as he unwillingly began to punch at his brother. "I'm not doing this..."

Mako clenched his teeth as he used his remaining strength to hold up his arms and block the oncoming attacks, refusing to do more.

"Entertaining." Tahno remarked with an unstable look in his eyes.

Then, without warning, a rock column appeared under Tahno and shot him up in the air. As he was in the air a burst of flames came out of nowhere and hit him in the chest, sending him flying back behind the counter. He hit the popcorn machine and it fell on him as he landed on the ground with a thud.

Korra stood angrily, a few feet away. She was breathing heavily and prepared to attack again. "Now I remember why I left you, Tahno...not because you were a manwhore, which you were and are, but because you're a full blooded loon."

Tahno stood up slowly and struggled to stay on his feet. Popcorn was scattered all over his hair and in his collar. "Korra...darling...that was so rude...I'll have to punish you when we get home..."

"You're just not getting it." The Avatar cracked her knuckled and then used her earth bending to force two large pieces of the ground in the air, above her head.

But fear was the last thing on the water bender's face, instead there was a smile. He started laughing aloud which caused Korra to hesitate.

"What's so funny?"

"You seem to be the one who's not getting it, Korra." Tahno held his hands up and began Blood bending again. "I'm in control of this situation...I win..."

Korra quickly remembered he could take control of her body if she wasn't careful. She saw him moving his hands again and expected to be moved into a random direction, but she was still in control of her body. She smirked at Tahno, assuming he failed at bending her blood again from weakness.

"My turn." She started to throw the giant pieces of earth at him but was stopped.

"Yes, it's your turn...so make your move Uh-vatar...me or the bending brothers?"

Korra didn't have to look back for her to realize he wasn't trying to take control of her before, but of Mako and Bolin. She did anyway though, and she saw the brothers with swords to each others necks.

"Um...Korra...I vote for the bending brothers...I kind of didn't want to die like this...I'd rather have died from Mako's driving..." Bolin said, as he unsuccessfully tried to pull his neck and the sword in his hand back.

Mako stared at Korra and Tahno, trying to figure out any way out of that situation, but finding none.

Korra started to question where the swords came from but decided against it, as it'd be a waste of time. Instead, she dropped the earth pieces and then her head.

"Let them go, Tahno..."

He laughed again. "You see? Little Mako and his brother loses again! I win! I always win! I always-"

A brick suddenly struck Tahno in the back of his head, cutting him off and knocking him out. Asami stood over his body, wiping her hands off and staring at him with an apathetic look on her face.

"Asami..." Korra was stunned.

"...I called the police, Chief Beifong is on her way here to get him..." Asami said, not looking at her.

"...Thank you..."

Asami started toward the exit but stopped beside Korra. "...don't thank me...I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused here today..."

She continued to the door, not giving the Avatar a chance to respond. Before she walked out, she stopped next to Mako and his brother, who were staring at her in awe.

"When I first came here, I was hoping that I'd somehow win your heart back...but now I see I was wrong...you two really love each other...take good care of her..." Asami hesitated and turned away from Mako. "I hope I find true love like that one day..."

She didn't give him a chance to respond either, instead she walked closer to Bolin. "And I hope you do too...any woman would be lucky to have a guy like you..."

Asami gave one last weak smile and then left out the door without looking back.

It was silent in the theater for a few seconds before Korra dropped to her knees. All of it was a little too much to handle...even for the Avatar. And even though they were in pain, Bolin and Mako rushed to her side, ready to comfort her.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, you guys..."

"Hey, I'm alright, barely scathed." Bolin said immediately. "This isn't your fault anyway; what are you apologizing for?"

"This stupid Jealousy Game...I got us into this in the first place...and I couldn't protect you guys..."

"What are you talking about? If anyone is to blame it's me; I should've been protecting you. You're the world's Avatar...but you're my fiance." Mako said as he hugged her.

"...you still want to marry me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Mako said, surprised she even asked. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yeah...under one condition though..."

"And what's that?"

"You must promise me that you'll never strike me with lightning again." She smiled as she looked at her scarred leg. "That didn't feel too good."

Bolin smiled as well and then chuckled along with Korra. The last thing Mako felt like doing was laughing, let alone smiling...but despite it, he gave Korra a weak smile.

"I promise...now, you must do two things for me..."

"And what would they be?"

"One; promise me I don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Of course you don't."

"Good...and two; kiss me." Mako said and then didn't bother waiting for her response. He kissed her and pulled away after a few seconds. "I guess we can't blame Tahno completely...you really are something special."

"Awe...that's so sweet..." Bolin stared at them with big eyes. "Can you guys show Bolin some lovin' too?"

Mako rolled his eyes but then hugged his brother as did Korra.

* * *

The End

Oh my goofy goobers...I actually completed a story! This is the first fanfic I have ever completed in my life that was over 1 chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I need to go celebrate! Lol

Anyway, how was it? I figured I needed a bit more Makorra in the story since it was mostly humor...the ending was going to be different but I don't think you all would like it if I made Tahno and Asami go off together, lol...

Review and let me know! Also Thank You for all those previous reviews! They made me so happy! Reviews are good for the soul, especially mine. I love you guys!


End file.
